


So-Called Amazing World of Gumball & Clare

by Cornholio4



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Clare had broken up with her boyfriend and is in a new relationship with Gumball. They go on a date to a burger place.
Relationships: Gumball Waterson/Clare Cooper
Kudos: 8





	So-Called Amazing World of Gumball & Clare

**Author's Note:**

> For this upload to AO3 I want to dedicate this to:
> 
> Actor John Saxon 1936-2020
> 
> Director Sir Alan Parker 1944-2020
> 
> May they both Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their friends and family.
> 
> I admit that i am Just a casual fan of Gumball and I never thought I would write a story for it. I have seen quite a few and more of a handful of episodes but I don't think it's the majority. I am not too certain how they set up Rob as Gumball's arch enemy (okay I read on wikis that he was an ignored student or something but i have no idea where his some sort of reality warping dimensional powers came from). I saw two fanfics of this couple by Red Marks and I recommend you check them out: Thank You, Gumball and A Late Night Phone Call.

_It had been a month since my break up with Jared, who I thought was the love of my life. We had been drifting apart and we had decided just to remain friends. I was consoled by my best friend Wilson, my dad and my geography teacher Mr_ _Corneille helped me to try and move on but I should have known one of the few bits of happiness in my life would be taken away from me._

_I had to move on, with Wilson's help I signed up for a dating service. To my surprise it paired me up Gumball Waterson, the brother of one of my classmates Anais. There were stories about him and his family all around the entire city of Elmore but surely they were exaggerations as this was real life._

_Well the boy definitely lived up to the hype, whether that's a good thing or bad things is up for interpretation. However while stupid, not the most sensitive and definitely self centred to the point that he apparently didn't realise there were other actual students at the school other than his class but deep within I managed to see the gold heart kid that truly meant well._

_We tried a few dates and something clicked, I found something in him just as he found something in me. Wilson was there to support me as I told him that I have found a new boyfriend and Anais butted in to warn me about what to expect of him and their brother Darwin._

_Right now we were going to our next date at Burger Trench with us splitting the bill, one of their restaurants opened up here in Elmore not too long ago. I went with my dad before; we found a bone in a shake there. Still it's ironic that I never had the same excitement going to Joyful Burger than I did now going to Burger Trench with my new boyfriend..._

"Clare, you have been narrating again and you want to just go in as I think dad will be preoccupied for a while." Gumball told Clare with her giving a silent apology as she had to remember once again that Gumball was not so used to how she normally acted out her so-called life. The narrating to yourself about sadness and how your stories don't get happy endings.

They were in the parking lot of Burger Trench as Gumball's dad Richard had driven them and was now being chewed out by the manager by parking in the middle of the employee's parking lot. They went in hand and hand to the entrance with Clare doing her dramatic hair raising bit and Gumball trying to do exactly as she did despite not really having the same hair as her causing her to giggle, Gumball really was adorable like this.

They got in and got their food as there wasn't really that big a line, they haven't really got the best rep but they were cheap and so Gumball was able to split the bill with her. Anais had told her that Gumball actually had a savings fund so that when he had enough then he could really treat her; Clare was stunned by this but appreciated the sentiment. She didn't tell Gumball that she knew because she thought that he would get annoyed at his sister. Despite being an only child, she knew enough that siblings don't like siblings spilling their secrets.

They got their food and started eating Clare was confused when Gumball eat the contents of his burger first before putting it down and then putting his hands on his as if trying to levitate or read someone's mind. "What are you doing Gumball?" Clare asked not sure if she actually wants to know the answer.

"The bun is in your mind!" Gumball replied and Clare stared thinking about the cheesy line from the silly commercials. She then began laughing and Gumball join in the laughter, "You want to talk about stupid advertisement, I hear that they have sponsored this late night talk show and the host got a houseboat out of the deal. I don't think I actually mind the selling out part but can you imagine having to be affiliated with this place, these meals are more like baffler meals than happy meals." Gumball said with them laughing.

_The infamous Gumball turned out to be a real joy in my life and I never thought that would ever be possible. A part of me kind of wished that I dumped Jared earlier and asked Gumball out but no, I did have good times with Jared. Still it seems like I have more happy endings in my life now and I owe it to Gumball and the dating service..._

_I now realise that I just needed to lighten up and just enjoy life with my totally awesome boyfriend..._

"Very funny, no need to take over my narration like that!" Clare told him with a mock glare before they had a short laugh and went back to their food.

**Author's Note:**

> The day I wrote this, I had a sudden realisation of a new headcannon for the show and I will forever refuse to relent on this. I don't care if Gumball's creators and all the crew that worked on the show publicly refutes it; I will forever accept this as headcannon: Gumball is in the same universe as Aqua Teen Hunger Force. It's one of my fave adult cartoons along with Robot Chicken, Futurama and Archer.
> 
> By the way why hasn't Space Ghost: Coast to Coast and the Brak Show gotten DVD or digital releases here in the UK? There are clips on the official Adult Swim UK YouTube page and there are releases of ATHF and Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law but not of Space Ghost or the Brak Show? Well as unlikely as it seems, I can still hope and dream. I mean Harvey Birdman has a new spinoff in the works and they got a new reunion special with Harvey Birdman: Attorney General (I strongly recommend checking that out by the way).


End file.
